Naked Kombat Round 2
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: La segunda ronda a llegado y esta vez le toca a Draco...


**Naked Kombat Round 2**

—Quiero participar —dijo Draco una noche en su despacho. Blaise sólo levantó una ceja ante ese comentario—. Es enserio Blaise. ¿Cómo hago?

—Primero termina esa copa y nos vamos al estadio —dijo Blaise apurando su bebida.

Draco hizo lo mismo. Y en pocos minutos se aparecieron en el área VIP del estadio.

—Sofía querida, coloca al señor Malfoy en la segunda pelea —dijo con voz aterciopelada Blaise a la chica que los recibió.

—Inmediatamente jefe —dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza.

— ¿Jefe? ¿Escuché mal? —Cuestionó Draco asombrado— ¡Claro! Sólo un pervertido voyerista como tú, podía inventar algo como ésto.

—Técnicamente no lo inventé yo, sólo lo patenté aquí en Londres mágico— dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaban asiento en el palco— ¿Vas a pelear siempre? Te advierto que Potter no viene esta noche.

—Mejor, así puedo practicar —dijo aceptando la copa de brandy que le ofrecía su amigo.

Al ver pasar la primera pelea, Draco pudo notar muchos detalles que no había visto en la lucha pasada. Como el hecho de que esa noche sí había árbitro y al parecer las peleas se dividían en dos rondas. Una con la tanga de colores y la segunda ronda era con tangas plásticas que al jalarlas se rompían.

— ¿Cuántas rondas quieres, Draco? —Preguntó Blaise muy sonriente— Tenemos hasta tres rondas.

Como era su primera vez, Draco decidió mejor ir por una sola ronda, pero una vez que se cambió de ropa por la tanga verde el árbitro le informó que según "_el jefe_" esta pelea sería de dos rondas.

_¡Maldito Blaise!_

Draco salió sintiéndose un poco intimidado. Su contrincante ya lo esperaba en medio del estadio y el árbitro lo miraba ansioso.

—Bien, Josh —llamó señalando al musculosos hombre con la cabeza totalmente rapada, éste sonrió burlonamente a Draco y le guiñó un ojo— Draco —llamó señalándole. Draco miró hacia el palco donde estaba Blaise levantando su copa. _¡Maldito Blaise! _— ¡Comiencen!

El tal Josh prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo y sacándole el aire, Draco trató de recuperarse rápidamente y quitarse el musculoso cuerpo de encima; pero no pudo, el hombre le dio la vuelta y comenzó a darle nalgadas.

Draco apretó los labios para no gritar de dolor, tiró una patada hacia atrás golpeando a su rival. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre él. Le tomó ambas piernas jalando de ellas hacia arriba.

Josh gritó de dolor, pero aun así Draco pudo notar el miembro que se endurecía bajo él. Se puso de pie aún con las piernas de Josh en su poder y jaló de ellas arrastrándolo hasta que de un jalón le dio la vuelta, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a darle nalgadas.

—Nalgadas, verde —dijo el árbitro. Draco lo miró sonriendo, le parecía gracioso que esa fuera la forma en que contaban los puntos hacia el ganador.

Las manos de Josh volaban por todas partes, tratando de pegarle a algo, hasta que alcanzaron el cabello de Draco y tiró de él. El rubio no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, Josh aprovechó la ventaja y levantando sus caderas tiró a Draco a un lado.

Rápidamente comenzó a jalar de la tanga verde y Draco jaló también de ella para evitar quedar desnudo. Era muy pronto y no quería que descubrieran que tenía una erección de campeonato.

Jaló de una de las manos apartándolas, pero Josh se libró de él y le dio una bofetada, dejándolo algo descolocado, luego le dio otra y otra. El dolor le recorría toda la cara, levantó las manos tratando de cubrir su rostro, hasta que el sádico ese dejó de abofetearlo, pero al parecer también había cumplido con su propósito. La tanga de Draco ya estaba por sus tobillos.

Josh se puso de pie frente a él y lo levantó por el cabello hasta la altura de su erección aún escondida dentro de la tanga roja. Pero incluso así no dudo en restregársela en la cara al rubio.

—Control sobre el rival, rojo.

Draco se sentía completamente humillado y a la vez más duro de lo que había estado en su vida. Con ambas manos tomó de la cadera a su rival y lo empujó, de paso le jaló la tanga dejándolo en el mismo estado de desnudez.

El árbitro sonó un silbato que indicaba que se detuvieran. La primera ronda había terminado. Volvieron a los vestidores, esta vez le dieron la tanga blanca plástica, a la vez que aparecían bandas de color, rojo y verde respectivamente, a cada uno en sus tobillos.

Volvieron al centro del estadio, en donde el árbitro les dijo que podían comenzar.

Josh se lanzó nuevamente sobre él, pero esta vez Draco fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado, justo cuando Josh estuvo a punto de caer, Draco lo jaló de un brazo y lo tiró al suelo jalando a su vez la tanga de plástico, la cual se estiró hasta romperse.

—Ventaja del luchador, verde —escuchó decir al árbitro.

Josh movió sus pies tirando a Draco al suelo, lo jaló de las piernas abriéndolas para acomodarse en medio de ellas. Draco tiró palmadas ya que no le estaba permitido dar puñetes en la cara, sólo en el abdomen. Cosa que Josh no dudó en hacer, sacándole el aire y dejándolo mareado. Sintió su tanga ser desgarrada y el sádico de su rival comenzó a masturbarlo.

—Acariciando el pene, rojo —dijo el árbitro. Draco fulminó con la mirada al árbitro y ahogó un gemido de placer y vergüenza. Sentía que se corría en cualquier momento.

Trató de cerrar las piernas o de darle manotazos al hombre, pero cada vez que lo intentaba éste le daba otro puñete. Ya sin aire y sin fuerzas, le fue fácil a Josh darle la vuelta y ponerlo en cuatro. Se sentó sobre él y le jaló las manos hacia atrás. Como si fuera una maldita mula.

—Dominio del rival, rojo —dijo el árbitro y Draco no dudó de que estaba perdiendo la lucha.

Josh pateó las piernas de Draco haciendo que cayera al suelo con él encima y le escuchó escupir. Tragó seco y se sobresaltó al sentir un dedo entrando en él con rudeza.

—Penetración con dedo, rojo —informó el árbitro.

Draco llevado por su arrogancia sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se levantó, dándose media vuelta, abofeteó a Josh y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, restregó su erección por todo el rostro de su rival.

—Restriegue de pene, verde —comentó el árbitro.

Draco sonrió con arrogancia, hasta que sintió la ruda mano de Josh restregarse por su trasero y tratar de abrirse paso de nuevo. Lo empujó al suelo y se tiró sobre él. Tomó la erección de Josh y jaló de ella con velocidad. Josh comenzó a gemir y gemir descontrolado.

Casi podía oler la victoria, hasta que Josh le dio una nueva patada, tirándolo hacia tras, lo jaló de una pierna y lo levantó hasta tener su trasero a la altura de la boca de Josh. El cual no demoró ni un segundo en comenzar a darle uso.

Si no fuera porque estaba perdiendo, Draco diría que estaba en el paraíso. Josh podía ser un neandertal a la hora de tocar, pero su lengua estaba haciendo maravillas en su entrada.

—Control del rival, rojo —dijo el árbitro, sonó una campana y Josh le soltó.

Draco quedó agitado en el suelo, sintiéndose a punto de estallar. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenían que detenerlo en la mejor parte?

—El ganador es el rojo —anunció el árbitro— Verde, perdiste. Rojo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

Draco gimió completamente excitado. Josh lo miraba hambriento. Lentamente su rival caminó hacia él. Draco se arrodilló, haciéndose una idea de lo que le tocaría hacer. El gordo pene de Josh estuvo frente a su boca en pocos segundos.

Draco se lamió los labios y tragó fuertemente. ¡Merlín! Se le hacía agua la boca.

Josh tomó su erección y la restregó por todo el rostro de Draco. La misma erección del rubio le dio un tirón haciéndole saber lo mucho que le gustaba eso. Draco sintiéndose como una puta famélica, abrió su boca y se metió todo el pene de su rival. Chupó, lamió y se desvivió por ese miembro pulsante que prometía sentirse aún mejor dentro de él.

Su tortuoso rival lo jaló del cabello y lo tiró al suelo, Draco gimió a punto de estallar. Sintió a Josh acomodarse tras él y poco a poco ir metiendo su grueso miembro. Draco tuvo que morderse los labios del dolor, jamás había estado tan abierto. Era doloroso e incómodo.

Levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Blaise moviendo su mano frenéticamente sobre su erección. Había olvidado que tenían público. Josh comenzó a embestirlo con lentitud y poco a poco la incomodidad se convirtió en placer. Los jadeos que tanto se había tragado, los dejó fluir libremente y eso hizo que la mano de su amigo aumentara la velocidad.

¿Así que Blaise se calentaba viendo cómo se lo cogían? Bueno, ya que estaba dando un espectáculo digno de una buena paja, pues daría lo mejor de sí.

Empujó sus caderas hacia tras, encontrándose con el miembro de Josh y metiéndoselo hasta el fondo. Josh lo jaló del cabello mientras rugía encantado. Lugo tomó uno de los brazos de Draco y jalándolo hacia atrás lo usó como palanca.

El dolor del brazo y de su cabello siendo jalado con brutalidad sólo aumentó el placer. Ese placer que se desbordó cuando el gordo miembro golpeó su próstata y Draco vio estrellas.

Josh lo levantó por el pecho, dejando a la vista de todos, el miembro goteante y rojo del rubio. Todo era tan humillante y tan caliente a la vez. Josh lo levantó por los muslos y prácticamente lo enterró en su erección dando un golpe certero en la próstata de Draco haciendo que se corriera a chorros.

Luchó fuertemente contra sus párpados, su corrida era un espectáculo digno de admirar, como volaba en arco desde su pene hasta la lona del estadio. Levantó la mirada y vio Blaise mirando fijamente su pene, mientras que el suyo también soltaba semen. Joder, si pudiera correrse nuevamente seguro que lo haría.

Josh lo dejó caer y se colocó frente a él.

—Cierra los ojos —le susurró, Draco lo hizo. Sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando, sólo escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos desesperados de su rival hasta que sintió un líquido algo espeso y caliente en su rostro. No abrió los ojos, pero si abrió la boca y un par de gotas cayeron en su lengua.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabezas y Draco se corrió de nuevo. No tan fuerte como la primera vez, pero fue maravilloso. Nunca en su vida, se había corrido dos veces seguidas.

Josh le ayudó a llegar a los vestidores y allí se tiró en una banca hasta recuperar sus fuerzas.

=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco se acomodó su miembro dentro del pantalón. Habían pasado tres días desde la lucha y su miembro parecía estar duro todo el tiempo. Era difícil concentrarse en deposiciones y nuevas leyes, cuando tu traicionera erección le recordaba lo bien que la había pasado días atrás.

El sonido de su puerta siendo tocada, lo sacó del recuerdo de Josh corriéndose en su cara.

—Pase —dijo recomponiéndose con rapidez— ah, Potter ¿Qué deseas? —agregó, mirando con aburrimiento al moreno, quien llevaba un par de días actuando muy extraño a su alrededor. Mirándolo con hambre y gruñendo cada vez que Draco pasaba a su lado.

—Yo estaba allí el martes —dijo con voz ronca cerrando la puerta. Draco levantó una ceja sin entender de qué hablaba —en la pelea que tuviste el martes —explicó — y desde ese día tengo el pene más duro que nunca.

Draco jadeó audiblemente. Eso no se lo esperaba. Tragó seco y su miembro pulsó varias veces.

—Potter… —comenzó a decir, sin saber muy bien qué rayos iba a decir.

—Tú y yo, Malfoy —dijo señalándolo con el ceño fruncido — mañana. Tres rondas, sin árbitro.

Bueno al parecer Potter era experto en el _Naked Kombat_ que hasta sabía todas las elecciones que se podían hacer.

—Me parece bien —aceptó con una sonrisa burlona.

Caminó hasta donde Potter y estiró su mano para cerrar el trato, pero el moreno lo jaló de ella y pegó su cadera contra la suya. De manera casi animal restregó su erección aún prisionera dentro de los pantalones.

Draco no iba a permitir ésto. Él no era un animal o un hombre de las cavernas como Potter, tenía que apartarlo. Pero lo que para la mente de Draco era apartar, para el cuerpo de Draco era tomar a Potter del trasero y pegarlo más.

Potter gruñó empujando a Draco hasta tenerlo recostado sobre su escritorio y volvió a restregarse. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y se mezclaban a través de las bocas abiertas. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Los irises verde y gris eran casi negros.

Ambos estaban muy cerca del final, Draco podía notarlo. Él estaba duro desde que llegó a la oficina y se imaginaba que Potter no estaba tan distante de lo mismo. El rubio apretó con más fuerza el duro trasero del Auror y éste gimió encantado.

Sólo eso le bastó a Draco para sentir su orgasmo recorrerle de pies a cabezas y mojar su pantalón. Un par de segundos después Potter gruñó corriéndose también.

Potter se apartó, invocó un hechizo de limpieza sombre los dos y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Te espero mañana —dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

De sólo pensar en el sábado, él y Potter, tocándose desnudos, peleando y que al final el que ganara se cogiera al otro, hizo que su gastado miembro soltara un poco más de semen sorprendiéndolo nuevamente.

**TBC…..**

_**Antes de que se vayan… las quiero invitar al evento que se está celebrando en la comunidad Drarrython en Lj conmemorando los 10 años del Drarry en español! Tantos años de alegría con nuestra pareja favorita hay que celebrar… Hay muchas actividades y formas de participar, ya sea si te gusta escribir largas historias, o sólo drabbles, o te gusta dejar retos, o si sólo te gusta leer…. Vamos anímense a participar! Será divertido y es un evento único. **_

_**Léanse todos los post antes de llegar a una conclusión y por sobre todo pasen a la lista maestra donde explican todas las actividades y como se participa.**_

_**Una vez más gracias por leer y espero que al menos se den una vueltita por la comunidad! drarrython . livejournal . com (sin espacios)**_


End file.
